Elven Enchanted: Under Your Spell
by K. C. Stylus
Summary: Ellen Hallowae, a beautiful yet bewitching woman, comes to town during the tornado storm after saving Lex's life, and unknowingly casts quite a spell on the young Luthor's heart. As Ellen makes her home in Smallville, Lex returns. However, this time Lex is under the spell of another, one Desiree Atkins. What is a Witch to do? Rewrite of LSS: Kiss the Girl
1. Preface: Into the Storm

Preface

The endless flat plains whizzed passed the window as the bus drove along the highway into the vast country that was the Kansas state. Green-tinted clouds prophesied the approach of a big storm, but the driver nor the passengers seemed to pay Mother Nature's warning any mind, too focused on their mediocre lives; all except one traveler, who watched the clouds closely from her window seat, knowing the type of change they would bring to the towns they would touch.

Her name was Eleanor Hallowae, her family called her Eleanor, but those she deemed as friends called her Ellen. Escape was on the bus for reasons like was leaving behind the big city of Metropolis, the family she had made, and all that had been her life there since coming to that city. She would miss them dearly. The woman turned her fixed gaze from the sky to the framed photo in her hands, the three faces smiling back at her. Their timeless happiness mocked her hasty decision in leaving, but then she had to remind herself of why she had to leave.

It wasn't because she did anything wrong, oh no. It was something that she did right in every sense of the word. She had saved a man's life, but in doing so brought her unwanted attention to the public. History had proven itself over and over that when too much attention was focused on her, misfortune befell her life.

She closed her tired eyes and tucked her things away in her red velvet carpetbag, then let a dreamless sleep consumed her conscious that was broken by the loud whistle of the driver's microphone. She glanced out the window as the bus pulled up to the small bus station, and the driver announced the destination on the loud speaker.

"Good afternoon, folks. We have arrived in Smallville. All passengers getting off be sure to check under and above your seat for any carry-on luggage. Be sure not to leave anything behind, and once again, thank you for choosing Red Hound. We hoped you have enjoyed this experience."

Ellen pulled on her pair of vintage brown leather gloves and buckled the clasps around her wrists, then moved down the aisle, being mindful not to bump anyone with her bags to the door. From the moment she stepped off the bus, she did not need to look up at the clouds again to know that they had grown darker in its green tint. The storm had followed her and it was going to hit soon. '

I must find shelter quickly before the storm hits.' she thought to herself, heading over to the restrooms to relieve herself. As she pushed open the uni-sex restroom door, the wooden frame thumped and she heard a sharp cry of pain from behind it.

"Oh, Excuse me!" She apologized quickly, easing the door back slowly to reveal a young blond man holding his face. "Are you alright?" she asked, her black brows furrowing in concern.

The boy rubbed his head and nodded. "Yeah, I'm..." he paused as he looked down at the woman waiting for him to finish his sentence.

She was so beautiful. Her figure was tall, thin, but well built and her skin was fair and flawless. Her sharp lips were parted in concern, and her hair flowed in the strong breeze in black waves, so black her hair looked almost blue; he could tell it was her natural color by the dark eyebrows furrowed over her gorgeous eyes. At first, he thought they were the same color, but on closer inspection he noticed two distinct hues in each iris. Her left eye was green, like walking through the woods on a summer day; and the pupil was wreathed in gold. Her right eye mirrored the gold flecks of the other eye, but surrounding it wasn't the warm green tones, but a sharp piercing gray rimmed with black.

This woman was absolutely stunning.

He felt his face become hot and swallowed thickly. "It's alright, don't worry about it." The boy said, clearing his throat and adjusting the sack on his shoulder.

She gave him a relieved smile and reached into her pocket. "I'm sorry that happened. Here, let me make it up to you." She pulled out an old compass, something she had with her for a very long time and held it out. "Please, accept this as an apology. I do not have much money with me right now, but this is an antique and could be worth much," she said, pressing the navigational tool into his hand.

The young man's eyes widened in surprise and shook his head. "No, that's really not necessary. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Ellen would not take no for an answer, this compass belonged to him now. It needed to be with him though she didn't know why. "Please take it. Consider it a going away gift, then."

"How did you know I was leaving?" he asked, puzzled.

She smiled knowingly and gestured to the paper in his other hand. "It says so on your ticket."

The young man looked down at his ticket and blushed again. Right, he should have known that. He studied the compass given to him. It was old but it still worked and was in very good condition, not to mention beautifully crafted.

"It helped me when I was lost and unsure where it was safe to take the next step. I have a feeling it will help you," she said, then moved out of the way so he could get out of the bathroom. "Better hurry, Whitney. You don't want to miss your bus."

Whitney looked up at her and then at the bus and nodded, tucking the compass in his pocket he hurried along. "Right, thank you." He halted when he got to the bus and whipped around but she had disappeared. How did she know my name?

"Sir? I'm going to need your ticket." The driver's voice snapped him back from his thoughts and he handed over his ticket, then got on the bus that would take him to the army training camp.

The storm arrived sooner than Ellen would have liked. She would have preferred if she had found shelter before the winds tried to carry her away, its invisible force knocking into her willowy frame. The storm roared loudly, like a freight train's horn, in her ears, and picked up dust that stung at her eyes painfully. Yet she pressed on, determined to get to the shelter before mother nature had her temperamental way with her. She looked up at the green tinted sky and watched as the three funnels fused themselves into a monstrous form of destruction and debris.

Ellen moved towards the ditch and stopped suddenly when she heard something along the wind. It wasn't the normal shriek of the wind but of a pair of human lungs. A girl calling for help. Ellen began to look for the poor human through the storm. There. The magic in her eyes pierced through the distance of the fields to the funnel as it raised a truck from the ground and Ellen's horror she could see a girl trapped helplessly inside, completely at the mercy of the storm. The woman set her jaw and made one movement to go to the girl's aid, yet something unexpected happened.

A man appeared beside the funnel, he had not been there before, unless Ellen's eyes had been clouded by a glamor. He was young in appearance, muscular and tall. She watched with enraptured gaze as he charged into the tornado at a speed only her eyes could follow. He moved up into the winding currents with such direction and confidence, it was as if willing his body to the vehicle by an invisible force of magic.

No. This was magic. Magic in its most raw and natural of forms. A form she knew all too well. Ellen felt her heart beat with excitement and a word of praise for the spirits and Creator fell from her lips.

She was not alone.

After centuries of solitude, uncertainty, and fear; she was alone no more. Her mind was bubbling over like a caldron with so many questions she wanted to ask him. Whoever he was.

Clark...

The wind whispered his name in her ear.

"Clark," she repeated. It was an old name, likes hers; coming from the Old English word cleric: a seeker of knowledge.

Ellen was brought out of her discovery by a piece of what might have been a barn door, slam into the ground near her position. It was time to go. She knew that the man would be alright, not by what she had just seen but from the blessed instinct of her adopted family.

Ellen continued her way with a quicker pace until she found the shelter she sought. A culvert pipe in the roadside ditch. She hurriedly got down in the ditch and shoved her bags first inside and then crawled into the large concrete pipe.

And not a moment too soon.

The storm roared like an invisible monstrous thing, thundering like a train overhead. Debris from the county rained down from the sky outside of her shelter, but Ellen was untouched. The stone shell around her was strong and gave her silent assurances of safety from layers of earth and rock. Her ears rang painfully as the sound of the storm echoed on the walls of her shelter.

With nothing else to do, she pulled her music player from her pocket and stuck the earbuds in her ears, the foam tips muffling the loud noise nicely; then she pressed play. Pulling her hood over her head, she let the intoxicating voices of Van Canto carry her away to a peaceful place in her mind. She closed her eyes, relaxing her mind into a meditative state like sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rescue Express

**Chapter 1 – The Rescue Express**

 _One week ago..._

Eleanor blinked as the sunlight streaming in through the window shone on her eyes and rolled over to return to her blissful slumber. This was a mistake, as soon as she rolled gravity seized her and yanked her rudely down on the floor. She sat up on the carpeted floor and looked at the old couch that held her previous position of sleep.

The woman sat there a moment, yawning and stretching her joints until things popped back into place. She ran her hands through the long ebony hair that fell past her shoulders and scratched at an itch behind her pointed ears.

…

Pointed ears?

Ellen scrambled over to the plum, burgundy and gold patterned carpet bag, yanking it on her lap. She rummaged through the antique accessory until she held up an old, silver, hand-mirror in triumph. She looked in the tarnished glass and tilted her head to see her ears. They were indeed pointed and quite unnaturally. Not human, some might say.

"Of all my years, why can't I not make it last longer than twenty-four hours?" She asked herself and then squinted hard at her reflection. Her hand waved over her ears and then checked herself again in the mirror. Round human ears were what she saw, and she set the mirror down in satisfaction.

"Ooh, fall off the couch?"

Ellen looked up at the middle-aged ginger woman, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom, wearing a wrinkled green and black satin robe.

"No. I was just... greeting the carpet with a good morning kiss. Feels softer today, must be taking a liking to me." Ellen replied with a smile, getting to her feet and padded over to the small kitchen to brew some tea.

The woman shook her head as she joined the other woman in the kitchen, pulling out two mugs. "I'm sorry, Ellen. I know it's not ideal. Tell you what, next payday, I'll try to find a sofa that has a pull-out bed."

Ellen shook her head. "Zoe, really. Don't worry about it. That couch is perfect. Ever since the flooding in my own apartment you have been so kind to offer me a place in yours. I could not ask for more. I'm sure that the landlord will have the matter squared away soon, and then I will be out of your hair."

Zoe shook her head and moved over to her neighbor/temporary flatmate, and cupped her face in a motherly fashion. "You are more than welcome to be in my hair. Ever since you moved in here, you have been a complete joy to me and Aggie. You're family, get used to it."

Ellen smiled at the words of comfort and poured them both a mug of her herbal tea.

Zoe Hanson was a thirty-one-year-old single mother of one daughter, who had invited her to live with her while the landlord settled the matter of her own apartment. The careless actions from the tenant above her had caused a great deluge to come down through the ceiling along with the pieces of their flooring, almost ruining everything she owned if she hadn't acted quickly and was able to rescue her things in time.

Her neighbor, who also worked with her at a train station, had offered her place as a temporary residence until the matter was dealt with. She had opened her home to the drifter and aided the woman in securing a job at the transport station, running the ticket booth. The hours were long, and it didn't pay very well, but money was money. Life had not been exceptionally kind to Ellen. She had no family or any real property to her name apart from what she carried with her or stored in crates around the states.

"Hopefully, the landlord hurries up with the repairs, I'm sure you want your space back."

"Well, all I can do now is be patient and hope for the best." Ellen said, then turned her head suddenly toward the window as something caught her attention; a strange gust of wind rattled the old glass in its pane. She crossed over to open it and stuck her head out, turning her head as if to listen for something important. "There is a change in the winds."

Zoe watched her friend a moment and had a feeling that it wasn't to the sounds of the bustling city of Metropolis Ellen was listening to. "Well, I better wake up Aggie, would you mind starting breakfast?"

Ellen shook her head, still staring out the window. "Not at all."

Zoe watched her a bit longer before shaking her head and going to her daughter's room.

As Ellen turned away a concerned frown crossed her face. "Something big is going to change. But what? Why can't I see you?" she asked the vision failing to make a picture in her mind.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day." Ellen said as she slid the train ticket through the glass slot.

She leaned back in her swivel chair and stretched, then grabbed her copy of Brother's Grimm Fairy Tales, shaking her head at the portrayal of witches the two brothers had concocted.

Well, granted most of it came from the folklore littering the European ears and tongues. Ellen believed that the misconception of witches was partly based on the fear of the unknown and strange, with an added superstitious spirit brought upon by the God-seeking, blood spilling, religious fanatics. However, she could not deny by her heart or her mouth that there were no such thing as evil witches, and it was these disreputable wretches that allowed themselves to bask in the limelight of hatred and fear, they that drove to the horrifying histories of the witch hunts long before Salem.

She let out a sad sigh and turned the page, then a smile formed on her mouth; though it was not the somewhat morbid happily-ever-after ending of Bearskin that made her smile.

"One day pass for the Metro-Express." A man said to her, his voice smooth and cool.

Ellen raised her head as her hands worked the machines to print out the pass. Every day at this time, he would come buy a ticket from her booth, walk over to a bench, sit down and wait for the train, usually talking on his cell phone or looking over papers he carried in his black briefcase. Always smartly dressed in a suit made from the finest cloth, and cut to fit his body exactly.

She smiled at him as she slid the ticket through the slot. "Have a wonderful day." The words fell from her lips automatically and she felt her heart flutter when he smiled back. She loved his smile, the way it reached his mercury blue eyes and lit up with happiness she sensed was rare for him.

Time seemed to stand still as their gaze were locked with one another. This moment was different than the other times he had come to her station for two months, even though the words exchanged were the same.

It seemed that the man would have stayed there forever, but another man behind him grumbled something, and the sharply dressed gentleman gave her one final smile before assuming his routine.

As Ellen dealt with the following passengers, she could not help but wonder why such a man came here to this common train station. Surely a man that wore such fine clothing would own his own car, or perhaps have his own driver to take him to his journey's end.

Zoe, who worked in the neighboring booth, stuck her head around the glass wall that separated them. "How do you do it?"

Ellen glanced her way, sliding another ticket through the window. "Do what?" she asked innocently.

Zoe gave her an exasperated gesture. "How do you get a man like Lex Luthor to come here to this part of town and take the tube? A guy like him has more limos at his disposal than Aggie has bangles." Indeed, Zoe's daughter's collection of those jingly armbands was impressive.

Ellen turned her head to watch the billionaire's son on his phone as he waited like everyone else for the train; then turned back to Zoe and shrugged. "I do not know why he is here. But I doubt it is from my influence."

Zoe just shook her head, unable to wrap her mind around how a nobody like Ellen (She meant that in the best of terms) would attract a man like him. Sure they weren't dating, they barely talked, but every day for the past 3 weeks, Luthor had suddenly shown up to catch the morning train, apparently to work. And he ALWAYS got the ticket from Ellen's booth. Zoe knew it was to see her. Her theory was confirmed when one day, Ellen's shift had been taken down one day to make room for a new employee, and Zoe had watched Luthor walk up those steps, take one look at Ellen's booth with no Ellen, and then he just waited there for 45 minutes before leaving without even buying a ticket.

It was clear that there was something going on, but every time Zoe asked Ellen if they were dating, the dark haired woman said no; leaving the single mother to believe her flatmate and just wonder why the notorious playboy billionaire of Metropolis had not yet made a move on her friend. Zoe had a few uncomfortable thoughts about that, mostly concerning Luthor's image in being a relationship with some commoner, but had kept her opinions to herself... mostly.

"He better ask you out one of these days, or later on, he's going to wake up and realize those roses he should have been sniffing have withered and lost their scent." the ginger commented.

Ellen just smiled at her dear friend then turned her gaze to the man she had begun to develop feelings for. She did not know if it was love. This was an emotion she had not felt for a man before. She had a love for her family. She had a love for her friends. However, there was not a time she remembered when she had a love for a man. For a long time, he family warned her of the dangers of men, how they would take advantage of women, make them unclean with their lustful ways, and how they tore families apart. Ellen had taken these warnings to heart and kept herself pure from the touch of a man, pledging herself to her family and their sacred beliefs.

However, now her family was gone, she was the last of her family, and only her beliefs now kept her from giving her heart to a man. Nevertheless, she watched this man with fascination and infatuation.

A homeless man or man who looks like he doesn't have anything together, on crutches falls in the streets/sidewalk, everyone stops and stares or just walks by, but Lex is the one who helps him up.

Suddenly, something unsavory jarred her from her thoughts and three large men walked passed her booth, towards Lex. They were eyeing him, nudging each other and gesturing at his briefcase. Her focus was unwavering as she stood up slowly and opened the door leading out into the station.

"Ellen? What is it?" Zoe called her, but her friend said nothing as she stepped out of the booth. The ginger woman raised a brow but did not follow as she watched from her seat.

Ellen was only a third distance closer to them when one of the thugs tapped Lex on the shoulder. When Lex turned around, another grabbed his briefcase and tried to jerk it from him. Lex fought back, pulling back on his case as he swung a fist at man touching his briefcase. The other two had grabbed Lex, attempting to wrestle him into submission.

Ellen sprinted, yelling for security, and two guards came running as she grabbed one of them by the back of their shirts and yanked him off of Lex, throwing them to the ground. There was a lot of shouting, both from the thugs, from the guards and from the bystanders. Ellen went for the second thug, but as she wrestled with the mammoth of a human, Lex was shoved backward as the criminals tried to make their escape. Ellen released her vice grip on the thug and reached to grab Lex, their eyes locking, but the grip on his hand was no good. Like grasping water, he slipped through her fingers and tumbled over the edge of the platform.

"Cach!" Ellen cursed in Welsh. Lex was lying unconscious on the tracks and without thinking she jumped down on the tracks and crouched beside him. She checked his head for injuries, he wasn't bleeding openly, which was a miracle for itself, it was about a six-foot drop from the platform to the tracks. "Sir? Sir, can you hear me?!" She shouted over the commotion as she patted his cheek lightly. Too much movement might damage something. She lowered her ear to his lips and listened for breathing. Thank God, he's still alive.

Suddenly over shouts of alarm there was a loud honking noise, she looked up.

The train had arrived.

"Oh... Merde." She cursed again this time in French. Looking around frantically, she saw a space between the tracks and the platform wall. It was wide enough for what she had in mind. The train was almost at its destination as Ellen laid her body on top of Lex and rocked side to side until they rolled underneath the catwalk. When she glanced over and caught sight of his briefcase. Her hand shot out and she pulled it in the safe zone with them.

WOOSH!

The train missed them by 2 feet.

The noise of the train was almost deafening as Ellen pressed herself over Lex's body, trying to prevent any jarring motion from the train rolling beside them, causing a lot of things to tremble and shake. She was catching her breath she felt Lex stir underneath her. Lifting herself up so he could have some space to breathe, she looked down at his silvery blue eyes fluttering open.

Lex looked at Ellen in a daze. Ellen locked eyes with him. "Hello." She greeted him with a small smile and then frowned when he passed out again. She let out a sigh and touched his head gently, almost in a reassuring way.

"Ellen!"

Ellen heard the screech of Zoe calling out to her. "Oh my god, Ellen?!" Ellen looked up through the gap between the catwalk and where the train had slowed to a screeching halt.

"Zoe!" She tried to shout over the commotion.

Faces were peeping through the cracks and someone shouted. 'They're here! They're alright! Are you alright?!'

"Yes!" She answered.

Immediately, Zoe's face popped into view through the gap.

"Oh my God! You're alive! I got so scared when I saw you jump on the tracks and – and – and then you didn't come back up! And – and – and then the train!" She was going into hysterics.

"Zoe! Calm down, and call an ambulance!" Ellen interrupted, wanting to get Lex safely to the hospital.

"Would you think I was doing for the last minute?!" Zoe snapped, showing her cell phone for Ellen to see.

It took almost 10 minutes for the emergency medical units to lift Lex from the tracks on a gurney and back on the platform. Ellen believed that it would have been shorter but she had a feeling that they all knew who their patient was and was taking great care not to get sued by one of the most powerful men in the world aka Lex's father.

Ellen was treated in the back of the emergency van with Zoe hovering over her like a mother hen. When she proved to be alright, they strapped Lex in the ambulance and took off to the hospital.

Ellen stared at it for a moment then looked down at the briefcase in her arms. She forgot to give it to them. She turned to her friend to ask for a ride and was enveloped in another lung-crushing hug.

"Oh, Ellen! Don't do that ever again! I thought I had lost you! You have been like one of the family, I can't I can't-" she broke off into sobs, and just clung to her friend.

"Zoe, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried you," she said, prying one arm free to rub the ginger woman's back soothingly. "I'm alright, see? I am unharmed," she said.

Zoe shook her head as she listened, the shock and trauma of what had happened ate at her inner peace. But then suddenly as she listened to Ellen's words of comfort, she could feel the tension inside her loosening up and suddenly she felt calm, at peace. She finally released her friend, wiping her eyes and then looked down at the briefcase the other woman was holding.

"What's that?"

"Mr. Luthor's briefcase."

"Why do you have it?"

"It was on the tracks. I grabbed it and forgot to give it to the medical men before they left." Ellen explained. "I need to return it." There was a hidden urgency in her voice as she wanted to also check on Lex's condition.

Zoe seemed to understand her friend's plight, even if Ellen would not admit it openly, the brunette had feelings for the billionaire's son. "I'll cover for you. Do you need my car?" she asked.

Ellen shook her head, she headed for her booth to grab her things. "No, the hospital is not far from here, and you will need to pick up Aggie from school, I don't know how long it will be."

Zoe nodded and gave her one last hug and sniffed. "Alright, call me when you get there, and be careful. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked as Ellen started down the sidewalk. She got a thumbs-up from her friend and shook her head.

"I'm too old for this."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Metropolis Medical was the elite of hospitals, it was not the only medical center in the city, but it was where one went to get the best treatment from the state of the art technology and where the brightest of the medical minds worked.

Ellen was sometimes astonished at how far medicines had come. She came from a long line of medical people. "Healers," some called them though others tended to call them other things that did not have the best reputations. However, she was experienced when it came to natural healing and aromatherapy. She learned her family's trade secrets and adapted them to her life.

This was why she had respect for the nurses and doctors that worked here though not all of them were pleasant, she did feel that they shared a sort of common understanding when it came to healing. She approached the reception's desk and a brunette nurse raised her eyes.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I am here to see Mr. Lex Luthor?" She explained briefly. "Is he out of Intensive Care yet?"

The woman raised a skeptical brow. "Is that right? Wait a moment. How did you know he was in ICU?" she asked.

Ellen was not fazed by the woman's suspicion. She did not doubt that reporters and other people had heard what had happened and were trying to get the scoop. "Because I was there when it happened. He was still unresponsive when they loaded him into the ambulance. Please, I have to give him something, he left it at the station." She showed the briefcase, but it didn't seem to make the woman move any faster to the computer to tell the black haired woman what she needed to know.

"It's alright, Karen." A man's voice caused both heads to turn. "She's telling the truth."

Ellen recognized the EMT, he had been the one to treat her and asked her questions about the incident.

He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Marcus Black."

Ellen accepted the hand. "Ellen. Ellen Hallowae."

He nodded. "Here to see Mr. Luthor?"

She nodded. "He left this behind," she patted the briefcase, and the EMT nodded.

"I see." He leaned over the desk. "Karen, would you please print out a pass for this young woman?"

Karen's eyes widened slightly but nodded curtly and tapped a few keys on the keyboard, then a moment later, Marcus was handing Ellen the pass.

"Come with me, I'll take you up to his room."

Ellen smiled and followed the man. "You are too kind, Mr. Black."

He just nodded and up two floors and down the hallway, they stopped at the nurse's station there, and a kinder redheaded nurse showed them to the room. She opened the door quietly and lead Ellen inside.

Lex was lying on the white bed. His head was wrapped in gauze and there were a few bandages on his arms. There were many tubes going in and out of him, the image was concerning. She pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down to gaze at him, watching his chest rise and fall with his steady breathing. He looked so vulnerable and young, just lying there.

"The doctors say he's going to be fine. There was a minor concussion but he'll wake up soon. Luckily there wasn't any serious damage to the brain." The nurse said reassuringly. "Amazing, and he fell, what was it, six feet?"

"Yeah, took us a while to get him out." The EMT said, then lowered his voice and gestured to Ellen. "She's the one that saved his life."

The nurse's eyes widened and she looked at Ellen then at the man. "Really?"

"Yep. Jumped down on the tracks and moved him out of the way of the train. Weren't for her, he'd have been a goner."

The nurse and EMT guy chatted a bit more about Ellen's heroics and the black haired woman had a feeling that her deeds would be spread throughout the entire hospital before the sun had a chance to set in the sky.

Soon Ellen found herself alone in the room with Lex. She did not mind it, as she continued to watch him, after a few minutes she began to talk to him, she never knew if they could actually hear you when they were unconscious like this.

She slipped her hand in his and cleared her throat. "Hi. Everything is gonna is alright. I know it. It's gonna be fine." she paused, "I'm sorry, we have not had the chance to be properly introduced. My name is Ellen. Eleanor Hallowae. But my friends have called me Ellen for a such a long time." she said, she was babbling. Babbling to an unconscious man. So uncouth.

"I wanted to... return this to you," She said, setting it down beside the bed. "And to tell you that... I was very flattered by your visits to my booth. It became a pleasure to see your smile every day." she smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze. "Perhaps, I also wanted to ask you if... you believed in love at first sight?" She looked at his face for a moment then down at the white tile floor. "No, I suppose not. You are a sensible young man of the world... and I am nothing more than a relic of a time long passed." Her voice became sad a moment, and she slipped her hand out of his.

Silence followed as the hours ticked by. At some point, she fell asleep and was awoken by the vibration of her phone. Eyes open and alerted, she dug it out and read the "where are you" message from Zoe, seeing the time on the phone and was about to reply when she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She raised her gaze to find the person watching her was a fully awake Lex Luthor.

"Sorry to disturb you, but would you mind telling me your name and why you are here?" Lex said, who's sitting upright and watching her curiously, and another expression she could not quite identify. He did not seem to feel threatened by her presence.

She sat straighter. "Oh. I apologize. I did not mean to fall asleep. Yes, of course. My name is Elean-" Ellen started to say but was cut off by the red headed nurse walking in the room with the tall man in an expensive suit. He had a lion's mane of hair, and was about in his late 40s, and the expression he wore wasn't friendly in the least.

"Lex, you managed to cause quite a scene at the train station today. The papers are running out of ink from all the excitement. Have I not told you when concerning the public not to show weakness? Though once again, you manage to make the first page, I would be more careful about what you allow being seen, if I were you." The sardonic tone of the man was drenched in criticism.

"Forgive me, dad. My crystal ball was cloudy today. I did not see myself being attacked and pushed on the tracks. I knew I should have invested in tarot cards instead." Lex replied, his words and tone dripping with sarcasm.

Ellen watched, apparently invisible to both the men in the room. Was this man Lex's father? She had not seen the face of Lionel Luthor, until this moment; but she had heard stories of his ruthlessness and hunger for power. Being in his presence now, she felt that she would have been intimidated, however, there was little this hairy man could do to her.

"I've told you before; just because you're my son, do not expect any special treatment." The man said curtly.

"Believe me, I never did," Lex replied in a mockingly hurt tone.

The man strode to the other side of the room, touching things but never having any actual interest in them. "Well as it appears you're unable to attend the meeting and that your proposal was lost in the incident, we will be performing the project to my plan," He said in a triumphant tone.

Lex's face was mixed with emotions. He glared at his father, his jaw tightened, and his eyes iced over.

Ellen looked down at the briefcase she had placed by his bed and bent to pick it up. Her movement caused both men to notice her. "If you are referring to the briefcase, I have it right here," She said, lifting it up and handed it to Lex.

Both Lionel and especially Lex were shocked at what was shown before them.

"How did you get that?" Lex asked in a tone both demanding and a bit curious.

The nurse chimed in. "She brought it here with her. She's the one who saved your life."

Lex looked at the nurse and then back at Ellen. "Is that true?" At the young woman's nod, a small smile appeared on his face. "Wait, I know you. You're the woman who works at the train station. You were the only one that ran to my aid. I am in your debt."

Ellen stiffened slightly and then shook her head politely. "There is no debt. I only did what was right. I am sorry that I wasn't able to prevent this."

Lex only smiled more at her modesty. "You said your name was Ellen?"

Ellen shook her head and opened her mouth to correct him, but a team of doctors came in, each one talking to the other and filling Lex's ears with diagnosis and medication prescriptions. Ellen watched a moment and suddenly felt her presence no longer needed there, then she managed to slip from the room mostly unnoticed. She did not need to stay any longer, Lex was going to be alright and she was not needed anymore.

She waited for the elevators as she called Zoe and told her that she would meet her at the apartment, and put her phone away as the doors dinged open.

"Excuse me a moment, Miss."

Ellen turned her head, seeing Lionel Luthor standing there. "Yes?"

"I didn't quite catch your name." he said, smiling at her, with all the charm and charisma of a serpent.

Ellen smiled politely. "I did not give it," She said, showing herself that she wasn't fooled or intimidated by that fake smile or his presence

The man seemed a bit annoyed by her blatant remark but managed to increase his charm. "Yes indeed. But you must understand, you saved my son's life. He would like to know the name of his rescuer, and would like to repay you for what you have done, as would I."

Ellen was not blind toe the menacing nature she sensed in the man. She had known many men like him, none of them had met fortunate ends. "As I said in that room, I do not seek a reward, Mr. Luthor. I saved Lex because I was there and I could do something about it, and it was the right thing to do. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going; and I believe your son needs your attention more than I." she said, stepping into the elevator and pressed the close button.

She watched Lionel regard her a moment as the doors closed, his expression was similar to how Lex looked at her in the room when she woke up. Curiosity, but what else she saw in Lex was not present in Lionel. This discovery comforted her for some reason.

In the waiting room, she was again ambushed by another man, but this time, it was one not quite so well dressed, with a receding hairline and an overpowering smell of Aqua Velva masking the distinct aroma of strong liquor.

"Perry White, Daily Planet. I would like to ask you a few questions about the incident at the train station, this morning. Is it true that you are the woman who saved Luthor junior's life?" He shoved a tape recorder in her face.

"Please, excuse me. I would like to get home," she tried to sidestep him, but he just mimicked her movement that resembled something like an awkward dance.

"So it's true then! I see by your uniform that you work for the station company. Luthor Junior is lucky to have such a beautiful service woman there to save him. Tell me, what was going through your head when you jumped down on the tracks."

People were staring, and she felt uncomfortable. "Please, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you," she said firmly and once again tried to walk around him but was stopped by the pungent man grabbing her arm.

"Come on, you gotta give me a little something. Everyone is asking about the mysterious woman that saved the billionaire's son! You're famous!" he said, then continued to ask. "Has Luthor offered you a reward for saving his life?"

Ellen's face became cold like ice as she looked from his offensive hand to his sweaty face. "Let go of my arm."

"Is there a problem here?"

Ellen jerked her arm free as Marcus Black, her knight in blue cotton stepped between her and the reporter.

"No problem, just asking the Lil' lady a few questions about the train station incident. Perry White, Daily Planet," he offered a hand, but his offer was refused as Marcus crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Well, it seems to me that she doesn't want to talk to you. Do you, Ellen?" he turned to her. Before she could reply Perry White pounced like a fat cat on a treat.

Perry White pounced on that crumb of information gladly. "So your name is Ellen? Got a last name?" he once again shoved the recorder in her face.

The woman had enough of this man and glared at the tape recorder, then said a voice like the clap of thunder. "No Comment."

At that moment, the recorder sparked and fizzed as a burnt wire smell came from the device, there was a slapping, whirring sound. The reporter wailed in dismay as he tried to salvage his precious tape only to find the film in the tape was shredded.

The EMT watched the woman leave with a raised brow but didn't try to stop her as she stormed out of the waiting room and to the lobby.

Ellen stopped when she saw that the lobby was filled with people with camera and badges, all conversing with each other. A few glanced her way and seemed to recognize her as she backed away into the restroom, and locked herself inside the handicapped stall. They knew who she was. That reporter had been the tip of the iceberg. If she left now the way she was, she would be harassed, followed. She had to get out.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her wallet and carefully extracted an old printing of a very old painting of an elderly woman. She looked at the picture hard and closed her eyes, to take its original design from her memories. Waving her hands slowly over her face and down her body. When she was done, she put the photo back, and returned the wallet to the purse, then pulled out a pen to complete her guise.

She opened her eyes when there was a knock on the stall door, followed by a woman's voice. "Excuse me? Miss? Are you Ellen Hallowae? I'm with the inquisitor, I would like to ask you a few- Oh! Pardon me! I thought you were someone else..." The blonde woman reporter backed away from the door, her face turning red with embarrassment, and contorted with confusion as an old woman with a walking stick hobbled out of the stall, her wrinkled face cross with unmistakable irritation.

"Young lady, don't you know it is rude to pound on people's doors when they are doing their business? Honestly, what has this generation come to? You, young people, have no sense of common courtesy."

The reporter flushed with embarrassment and backed out of the elderly lady's way, then got a better look at her. She could have been in her 70s or even in her 90s; it was hard to tell with her face.

"I... I'm sorry. I could have sworn..." the blonde woman paused, peering into the stall as if her scoop would suddenly appear out of thin air. This didn't make any sense. "Where did she go?" She asked rhetorically, having the audacity to crouch and peer under the other stalls.

Behind her, the old woman shook her head and limp out of the restroom on her cane. No one looked at the crone twice, she only lingered as a passing thought but then was gone when the commotion of the presses' "mystery woman" had apparently vanished.

The old lady walked down the street, stopping at her favorite bakery for a bag of cookies, then took the subway home. When she finally arrived at her apartment building and started climbing the stairs, and as her cane tapped against the ground, something very strange began to occur. With every step, her hunched old body became stronger, taller, younger, and her walking stick was no longer a walking stick, but a pen. Her clothes changed from the old dress and shawl to younger clothes and a metro uniform jacket. Her bronze skin became paler and less wrinkled till it was smooth and light as ivory. Her thin white hair grew long and thick, becoming black as a raven's wing. But her eyes, her old, experienced eyes remained the same. Always one green and one gray.

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

"I have returned," Ellen called, holding up a brown paper bag. "And I come bearing gifts!"

"Ellen!" Came to the cry of an eight-year-old girl, running out of the bedroom of the two room apartment and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"Hello, Agatha," Ellen said, patting the little girl on the head. "How was school?"

"It was okay." The little girl said, not sounding very happy about it. Letting go and grabbed Ellen's hand and started dragging her to the couch where a bunch of paper covered in crayon drawings was scattered on the small coffee table "I want to show you something!"

"Okay, just let me set my stuff down first," Ellen said, putting the bag of cookies on the table and her purse and jacket beside the couch. Zoe came in from the bedroom, putting up her hair. "Hey, I'm going to start dinner."

"Would you like some help?" Ellen asked.

"Nah, just cheeseburger macaroni," Zoe replied. "Want a beer?" she asked.

Ellen shook her head. "No thank you, Zoe. How was the boss, was he mad that I wasn't there?"

"Honey, he's always mad at something or another," She said from the kitchen, which was really just the other side of the living room. "But I'm sure it's not going to be serious, he might take it from your paycheck, but hey, you had something more important. By the way," Zoe peered through the bar opening. "How did it go at the hospital? Is he going to be alright? Ooh, did you get a reward?"

Ellen knew that Zoe meant well and did not mean to offend by asking that question that she had been bombarded with, but couldn't help sighing. "No. I did not get a reward. I didn't do it for profit."

Zoe sensed the tension in her friend's words and winced, realizing how insensitive she had been just now. "I'm sorry, Ellen," she said, placing a pot of water on the stove to boil and got two beers from the fridge. "I just meant... Nah, I don't even know what I meant," she said, handing Ellen the beer and sank down into a chair.

Ellen smiled slightly when her words of a beer were ignored and stared at the bottle, through the brown glass, the liquid suddenly changed color, going from dark to light. She popped the cap and took a swig of the lemon lime soda. "Don't worry about it, Zoe." She had a feeling that for her friend things would change

"Look look! Look what I did!" Aggie said tugging on Ellen's sleeve.

"What did you do?" Ellen humored her, picking up the Crayola colored picture. "This is very good." She complemented looking at it. It was a picture of herself in stick figure form, and she was standing next to a man, they were holding hands. Ellen could see the suit and tie drawn on the man figure. She also noticed that he had no hair. "Who is this?"

"It's your boyfriend," Aggie replied innocently.

A smile cracked on Ellen's face and she patted the girl on the head. Then turned to give a look at Zoe. The ginger just blinked and shrugged. "Kids do the darnedest things."

"Mhmm." Ellen was not buying it for a second. "Your meat is cooked, and the water is boiling."

After dinner, Zoe went to bed early with a book and Ellen and Zoe stayed up watching TV. Ellen glanced up every minute or so from her sewing project, not having much interest in these 'now' shows, most lacked creativity; she much rather preferred the radio shows instead, letting the verbal descriptions paint pictures in her mind as her imagination fueled the reality of that world.

Aggie's mind wasn't entirely on the show either, she kept glancing from her homework at Ellen but never saying a word. Whatever the matter was, it was serious.

Without looking up, Ellen finally asked. "Something on your mind, Agatha?"

The little girl sighed and put her pencil down. "I need someone turned into a frog," she said, this was a very serious matter indeed.

Ellen furrowed her brows in a frown, as she regarded the girl in concern. "Permanently?" It was a reasonable question to ask.

Agatha had the suspicion that Ellen was more than she appeared, and of course, Ellen never hid it from her. it wasn't anything big or loud that Ellen had done to let Aggie suspect she was a witch, but instead it was small, quiet things that hinted it. Like how she seemed to know things before they happened and was always there to make it better if something went wrong, Aggie had first thought she was psychic; then she had seen Ellen's suitcase, she called a 'carpet bag'. The woman kept pulling stuff out of it, but every time Aggie looked inside, it was always empty. Then there were the potions she would make and give to her mom that helped her headaches. Ellen said it was just a special blend of tea, but Aggie knew better.

Aggie nodded for a moment, then shook her head. "Just until the school year is over."

Ellen thought a moment about that, tapping her chin with a finger. "Hmm... well, how about a pigeon instead? The city streets are more forgiving to birds than frogs."

Aggie perked up. "Really? You'd do that?"

Ellen smiled, then asked with curiosity. "Who is this person anyway?"

"Her name is Bea. She's a bully." She said, looking down in shame.

"Have you told your, mom?"

"Bea warned me not to." Was Aggie's reply.

Ellen nodded her head in understanding. "So this frog/bird thing is flexible as long as she is turned into something less threatening and mean."

The little girl nodded.

"Well, it's not going to be easy. I'm going to need your help." Ellen reached over and took up her carpet bag.

"My help?" Aggie was perplexed. How could she do anything magical? Even though Ellen said everyone could do magic, Aggie knew that Ellen was more powerful than anyone she knew. She had helped the monsters in her nightmares go away the first night Ellen came to stay with them. Ellen helped her mom, and now her mom was happier than she had been in a long time. Everything was happier now, they were a family.

Aggie watched Ellen opened it her bag and stuck her hand inside for a moment before she withdrew a pink crystal still in it's raw form; uncut, unpolished.

"Yeah, in order for this to work," Ellen began, turning to Aggie. "You're going to have to do four things. First: You must keep this crystal with you at all times," she said, placing the stone in Aggie's hand. "Second, when you see Bea at school tomorrow, follow her into the bathroom without being seen and stay there until she leaves." Aggie's eyes widened slightly but she nodded. "Third, you must introduce Bea to your mother. And finally, Bea must touch this crystal," she tapped the crystal with her finger to demonstrate. "And then you must return it to me."

The little girl stared at the older woman, eyes wide. "Wha- How am I supposed to do all that?"

Ellen shrugged. "I don't know. I don't make the rules. You realize this will take a lot of courage."

Aggie looked down at the pretty pink crystal in her hands, a pout forming on her lips. "Alright... I'll try." She looked back up at Ellen.

The older woman gave her a solemn smile at her and nodded to the stone in her hand. "I will be waiting for the crystal."

Zoe leaned against the hallway, having overheard the majority of the conversation. She was completely fascinating. Ellen always had a way with children. No matter who the kid was, they always seemed to believe and listen to Ellen. It was almost... magical.

Zoe came out of the corner. "Hey, Ellen. You made the evening paper." She said, handing her the folded roll and went to the kitchen to make more tea.

Ellen looked over and began to read the front page of the Daily Planet, groaning at the words.

 **'Railway Worker Woman Saves Luthor Heir From Express!'**

 _Early this morning, the well-known billionaire's son, Alexander J. Luthor, was taking the Metropolis-Express for work when he was assaulted by a group of robbers, a station employee, by the name of Ellen Hallowae, came to the young Mr. Luthor's aid, alerting security and tackling one of the criminals. The would-be robbers were later apprehended and are now behind bars for this heinous act._

 _Luthor was unfortunately pushed onto the tracks during the scuffle and his fate would have been sealed by an oncoming express train, if not for the continued acts of bravery by the heroic Miss Hallowae, who eye-witnesses claimed jumped down on the tracks and moved Mr. Luthor out of the way in the nick of time._

 _The heroine accompanied Mr. Luthor to Metropolis hospital, where she was said to have stayed by his bedside until he showed signs of recovery before disappearing. It is unknown to this newspaper where it is she's gone. However, one thing is for certain. She will be remembered for her deeds will be looked upon with gratitude and admiration..._

Ellen stared at the blurry picture of Lex unconscious and her in the ambulance, and she felt a chill run down her spine. She let out a sigh. "They know who I am."

Zoe looked at her. "You saved his life, Ellen. That's a huge thing. Is them knowing a bad thing? They were all over the station asking questions. I didn't say anything, I swear."

Ellen set down the paper. "I know, Zoe... It's just that... I am happy that he didn't die, and that I was able to help him... but I don't want my privacy to be violated by reporters. It will blow over but... I'm afraid not soon enough."

Zoe nodded to her friend though a part of her sort of wished that there was a reward or something. Zoe didn't want to seem selfish but the lease on her apartment was going to come in a few weeks, and she didn't know if she had enough to pay it, along with Aggie's schooling and the bills. "So, does Lex know who you are? I mean, at the hospital. How did that go?"

Ellen glanced at Zoe, she had a feeling of what her friend was thinking about. "He was unconscious when I told him my name. He woke up later and before I could tell him, his father walked in," she pushed at the paper. "I'm sure he knows now."

Zoe looked surprised. "Lionel? The big guy? What was he like?"

Ellen shook her head. "There is something very dark inside that man. Something that I would not want to meet again," she shook her head.

Suddenly the phone rang, and Zoe stood. "I got it," she picked up the receiver. "Hanson Residence?" her expression turned sour. "Mr. Gibson. She's not answering her phone because she's staying at my place until her apartment's repairs... of course I ca-" There were a pause and Zoe narrowed her eyes. "I am aware of that, but she had good reason not to-"

Ellen sat there, listening. She knew what was being said. The manager of the station was not pleased that she had left her booth unattended when she had saved Lex. Or when she left completely to return his briefcase.

"Look, Mr. Gibson, have you read the evening paper? Ellen is a hero! She saved the life of one of the richest men in this city. If it wasn't for her, the entire station would have been shut down and you would be up the court's creek with a lawyer suing you for the death of Metropolis' Golden Boy. You should be getting on your hands and knees, thanking her for what she did." Zoe paused and listened further and then turned to Ellen. "He wants to talk to you," she said, holding a hand over the receiver.

Ellen stood and took the phone from her. "Yes, Mr. Gibson?"

The wheezing voice of Matt Gibson crackled through the phone line. "Because of your abandoning your station and then leaving right in the middle of your shift. I have to let you go." Gibson's voice sneered across the line.

Ellen could not help but smile. "I see. Thank you, Mr. Gibson. It has been a pleasure to work for you." she said and placed the phone on the console. Zoe was staring eyes wide.

"Tell me he didn't..."

Ellen shook her head. "I've been let go." This news did not phase her at all. In fact, she felt it almost relieving.

"That bastard..." Zoe growled, shaking her head in disbelief. "He's going to regret that, You know. Lex Luthor has been only going there because of you, and I have a feeling once he finds out that you were fired because you saved his life. After Lex is through with that fat lard, Gibson won't even be able to get a job as a dishwasher in this city. I can guarantee that."

Ellen nodded, not in vengeful agreement but more that she expected that to happen. "In the meantime, don't worry about me. I will still help with the rent, at least until I can find a new job. Change is already in effect. Nothing can stop it now."

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Ellen's eyes snapped open at the sound of banging at her door, she rose from her bed and took one step towards it before men in black coats and hats that towered over her came bursting into the room and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her out the door. More men went inside as she heard the sounds of her things being smashed to pieces. The silenced howl of a cat was enough to tell her that her precious friend was dead. She closed her eyes as they held up the pierced black furry body on their pitchfork in front of her, claiming it to be a familiar, the Devil himself in disguise and not a creature of God's creation. They threatened to do the same to her if she did not confess her sins to them.

She had nothing to confess. She had done no wrong. So they took her away.

They threw her in a keep; where she was beaten, tortured, her head submerged in icy water then hot water, over and over. They set about to prove she was a witch. They called in a Witch Pricker, a woman who stabbed her all over with long pins, probing for the spot that was numb, where no blood ran, the place where the familiars fed. The men watched as the woman did this and Ellen was forced to stand before their gloating eyes, naked, deprived of modesty, dignity, the blood streaming down her body.

She cried from the pain, but she still would not give into their accusations. She had never done wrong to anyone.

They decided to float her. The whole village was there for the swimming, standing on both sides of the river, lining the bridge, staring down at the place where a wide pool of water so deep that it looked black. The men in tall hats dragged Ellen from the stinking hole where they had been keeping her. They cross bound her, tying her right toe to her left thumb, and vice versa, making sure the cords were thin and taut. Then they threw her into the water. The crowd watched in silence, the only sound was of the shuffle of many feet edging forwards to seeing what she would do.

She did not float.

Like a stone, Ellen's entire body disappeared beneath the surface, she would not float. To float was a sure proof of guilt. So she let the air from her lungs, watching it bubble out of her, through the thick dark green waters. Her vision shadowed as her lungs burned like fire. She needed to breathe, she needed air!

Through the rippling surface, she could see the faces of those who had condemned her to this madness. The evidence that sanctioned this was not wanting when it came from the mouths of liars. All her life these people had been coming to the hunters with accusations. Claiming how Eleanor had overlooked them, bringing sickness to their livestock and families; how she had used magic, sticking pins in wax figures to bring on affliction; how she transformed herself and roamed the country for miles around as a black deer, how she did this by use of ointment made from melted corpse fat.

It was lies. Nonsense and lies. She never used melted corpse fat to change her form.

These people accusing her, they had been her friends, neighbors of her and her family. They had gone to her, pleading with her for help with beasts and children, sick or injured, a wife nearing her time. For like the rest of the Hallowae clan, she had the skill, in herbs, potions, and in her hands, but the power came from in her, not from the Devil. The people trusted her, or they had until now, they had wanted her presence. Birth or death, Eleanor was asked to be there to assisted in the passage from one world to the next.

Suddenly the faces beyond the water changed, faces of those she had met throughout her life up to her current life in Metropolis. Her co-workers, her friends, her apartment neighbors.

Her eyes widened when she saw in the moving figures of those men in black. They had another to throw into the waters to drown. A man, fair of skin, completely shaven.

No, not shaven. Bald.

It was Lex.

He was bound, hand and foot, unlike the way they had bound her; and he was struggling against their grip. Ellen could hear the muffled words being chanted above, "Witch lover!" they cried out. Ellen began to pull at the threads binding her. Lex's bound body broke through the surface and sank down beside her. She had to save Lex!

The cords snapped from her digits, and she pushed through the depths, grabbing Lex, then swimming up to the surface.

The moment her head was up out of the water she heard a voice cry out. "She floats!"

The monstrous sound of the crowd chanting these words rang over and over in her ears. They hooked her, dragging her and Lex back to shore; they did not want her drowning because that would deprive the people of a hanging. The black men seized her and tore her away from Lex. She screamed and cried out Lex's name, unable to look away from his lifeless body.

Suddenly Ellen shot up from the couch, gasping for breath as a dry sob escaping her lips. Lightning struck a lamp post outside the apartment, its thunder shaking her and the building.

A dream... nothing more.

No, this was more than a dream. Rarely did she dream and a message was not written in the lucid visions. So many horrible memories of her early life. Watching her family being tortured, murdered before her. Once it was discovered that a witch was in the area, they had to flee. Now, Ellen had to do the same. She had drawn too much attention to herself. Lex being in her dream was no mistake. He would be in danger if her history was discovered by some overly curious being, such as a reporter or an investigator. She had to leave before something happened. She needed to leave.


End file.
